canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Fiona VS Geoffrey
1 geht durch die Stadt Jetzt wird das Stinktier genagelt deine Mission endet heute Ex-Agent was RSS? du hast den König immer enttäuscht du Versager bevor du Hershey glücklich machen kannst geh mal lieber baden ich verteile heute ein paar Headshots like a Stink wenn man dich sieht weiß man dass es zum Himmel stinkt schließlich bist du noch drin, warum bist du das überhaupt? garantiert nur Mitleid für den Überlauch Geoff, du gehörst eigentlich ausgestorben wie die Dinos denn deine Beziehung zu Hershey gleicht einem Looney-Tunes Rip-Off sag mal Geoff, wie fühlt es sich an, abgekupfert zu sein? und sag mal, warum bringst du immer den selben Schei*? und dein Vater Ian ist gestorben, ich war nicht die Einzige, die es gefeiert hat schließlich ist sein Todestag jetzt ein Nationalfeiertag ;) ich muss dir leider den Laufpass geben wo Hershey ist? Ich habe sie aufgegessen ;) -Hershey Verpackung wegwerfen- Hook 16telfinale? Bullshit, ich bekam nur Geoffrey warum Geoffrey? Nenne dich doch gleich Jeffrey Geoffrey St. John wird zu Jeffrey St. Croix warum? Ich muss kotzen ._. du Freilos, denkst du, du besiegst Fiona Fox? Clyde, selbst Tails bekam von mir ne Klatsche du Vollidiot 2 in einem U-Bahnschacht rum Part 2 und langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr schließlich ist mein Gegner Naugus Lustknabe meine Nase brennt schon, du stinkst nämlich so dermaßen mich besiegst du nur durchs Vergasen ich habe eine wichtige Frage.... warum bist du wie Naugus und tust ständig versagen? by the way, wie schmeckt denn sein Schwanz? und sag mal, ist es das einzige, was du kannst? du bist so sehr Naugus in den A*sch gekrochen man hatte es damals sogar gerochen ._. XD Hershey machte sich nur noch Sorgen und musste kotzen und ist genau deswegen gestorben ;) XD mach doch im Off-Panel auf Mr. Boombastic schwarz-weiß wie ein Oreokeks und dennoch ein Spasti soll ich dir sagen was dich am meisten trifft? du dientest Naugus du B*tch XD Hook 16telfinale? Bullshit, ich bekam nur Geoffrey warum Geoffrey? Nenne dich doch gleich Jeffrey Geoffrey St. John wird zu Jeffrey St. Croix warum? Ich muss kotzen ._. du Freilos, denkst du, du besiegst Fiona Fox? Clyde, selbst Tails bekam von mir ne Klatsche du Vollidiot 3 ist im Aufzug Der Secret Service war royal? ironischerweise warst du aber nicht loyal also sag lieber nicht, dass ich eine Verräterin bin da mich das nicht von dir trifft du wirst sterben du notgeiler Kenny du standest schließlich auf Hershey und Sally warum Sally? weil sie früher oben ohne rumlief? ich muss dich enttäuschen, so viel ist da nicht zu sehen obwohl, ich würde euch beide sogar shippen warum? Ich shippe gerne B*tches ;) vorallem bist du erwachsen du Pedo wenn du Sally genommen hättest gäbe es danach von King Acorn "Findet Geoff" bei Mina machtest du auf den größten F*cker dabei suchtest du Zuhause noch KiKa die Runde ist wie Kuchen, den kriegst du nicht gebacken wenn Lien-Da dich nicht kicken kann, muss ich das machen. 4 und Fiona steht vor einem Hügel, der brennt Wie dumm bist du eigentlich du pedophiler W*chser Sally zu nehmen und sie dann nicht zu f*cken jetzt mal ehrlich Geoffrey, was bist du eigentlich für ein Hvrensohn? du hast mehr Fans als ich? Ich schei* auf den Uservote das Battle gegen Tiffany war die größte Fehlentscheidung, die es je gab so wie die Idee deiner Mutter, dich zu gebären du wolltest in Ians Fußstapfen treten und wurdest Naugus Knecht bist du jetzt stolz auf dich? Klar würdest du sagen, schließlich hast du Hershey verloren, keine Existenzberechtigung mehr und an sich nichts interessantes mehr um dich zu vernichten lösche ich deine Seite, dann ist sie leer hallo liebe User, soll ich sagen was Fakt ist? dass du deine Kameraden im Stich lässt #Valdez B*tch, du wirst heute beerdigt währenddessen bist du mit Hershey Bildern beschäftigt ich muss diesen Pedo ausschalten das geht schon so weit, du darfst dich auf keinem Spielplatz mehr aufhalten halte endlich deine Fresse, dann bist du leise du hast genau wie ich Sonic verraten... nur in schei*e und Naugus hat dich am Ende manipuliert, du wurdest aussortiert warum? Weil du hier falsch bist, deswegen fliegst du aus dem Turnier beschwer dich am Ende, dass ich nur Standardlines bringe Fakt ist, dass du am Ende dennoch ausgerottet bist Stinktier Kategorie:CCB 2016 16-tel Finale